requiem_of_shinobifandomcom-20200214-history
In-Game Rules
On RoS, we implore that everyone act with a more mature and civil attitude. The entire point of the game is to have fun, but to interact and enjoy the experience, it’s important that everyone understands that some things might not work in their favor. Compromise is important and the administration team will do their best to both accommodate everyone while still maintaining balance, however that won’t always be possible and we hope that everyone who plays the game can understand that. Please keep in mind that if something occurs that the players don’t appreciate or have a massive problem with, the staff is always taking feedback on how and what to improve. Now, for the list of rules. These are general behaviors and laws that need to be followed as best as possible. Troublemakers who don’t wish to obey these rules and are constantly being a problem will be punished accordingly. General Rules Relationships We know that relationships are part of the game and we encourage them to be formed in roleplay. The reason this is a subcategory is due to instances where players tend to take it a stride overboard and forget that primarily doing relationship roleplay isn’t a method of getting stronger. It’s okay to pair up with another player and gain a significant other, but keep in mind that if that becomes the thick of your roleplay, you may not progress as fast as somebody else who goes out and actually partakes in missions and maintains an active lifestyle in comparison to your homebody one. Role-playing sex is not permitted for any characters under the age of sixteen. This rule also applies to the players of the characters, who must be 18 years of age. By engaging in such role-play, you are agreeing to the terms of being a consensual adult. Non-consensual Sex Acts Forced sexual acts or rape of a character without their player's consent are strictly forbidden and will result in a ban. If this is something you intend to perform in character, ensure that you can prove that all parties are consenting. Under-aged sexual acts, as mentioned in the above section, will meet the same penalty of a ban. Under-aged is not tolerated, even if both parties are consenting. Cliques Cliques are, as defined, a small group of people with shared interests. These are fine. Enjoy the game with your friends. We encourage you to invite your friends to play, however, we must stress several rulings when it comes to this type of roleplay. Do not use your clique, for lack of better term, to metagame or gain an upper-hand in the roleplay without prior knowledge from your character’s perspective. Do not use out-of-game methods to plot or plan any sort of events that alter any characters except for those involved in the planning. This means that if you want to plan a fight with your friend to have fun and show that you two are crafting a rivalry for relevant reasons and planned ahead to prevent any metagame or godmodding, go for it. Both the administration team and other players are excited to see what you might do with this type of relationship building. What we will not permit, and absolutely do not want to see, is the event of two players, out of nowhere, suddenly working alongside each other without any prior backstory or reason and assaulting or plotting in ways that negatively impact other player’s enjoyment of the game. In the event that you are caught working together out-of-game in a way that causes distress or ill feeling for other players, you will be punished. Players who come forth with ample proof of metagaming, cliquing, or other exploitation/rule-breaking, will be rewarded while still remaining anonymous from the public as an informant. In other words, if you, as a player, still seek to break these rules listed and metagame or clique up with your friends in ways that negatively impact the game, you will be dealt with accordingly. Punishments may vary from nerfs that reduce your character’s strength to permanent banishment from the game. Each of these will be handled on a case-by-case basis. Bugs/Game Errors RoS, just like any game, will not be perfect. It will have errors that will need to be handled, as well as bugs that may be game breaking or exploitable. As the player, you will be in the thick of this situation with the most access to both the knowledge and abuse of these. We must stress again, if you are caught exploiting any bugs or errors, you will be punished. Adversely, if you come forth with a bug or exploit and reveal it to the administration team, you may be rewarded for aiding the team in catching and fixing these issues. Timeframes Time, as you can expect, is more fluid in the game than it is in real-life. Generally, throughout the span of a single real day, many days will pass in the game. This is mostly for the sake of aesthetics, but some perks and jutsu might operate differently depending on the time of day. When this occurs, it will be specified in the assorted ability. In the event that the time changes from day to night during a combat scenario, the players involved must pass through three turns before the transition takes place during the fight as well. The same applies from night to day. Surgery/Transplants __FORCETOC__